


【超蝙】兩枚戒指(重生融合梗，短篇一發完)

by LysineNotGlutamate



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysineNotGlutamate/pseuds/LysineNotGlutamate
Summary: 重生雙超融合梗過去(N52)superman/wonder woman提及





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我知道我反射弧有點長，都過這麼久才來寫融合梗，可是這幾天實在被wondersteve虐到不行想來寫點BE，於是就只好委屈超超跟老爺了。

這次事件最終以超人在會議上報告作結。

如同過往每一天，經歷過融合事件後的正義聯盟成員們似乎並沒什麼不同。然而布魯斯到底還是注意到了低頭沉默離席的黛安娜。

蝙蝠俠沒說什麼，他相信亞馬遜公主只是需要休息一陣子好好喘口氣，陰沉的黑暗騎士甚至因此減少或至少錯開了她與超人的值班時間。

然而某部分的布魯斯卻依然不死心。某次戰鬥中，他從高樓墜下。

蝙蝠俠沒有用通訊器求助，相反的，他僅僅低聲說了一句 : "香蕉馬芬。"

 

下一秒，黑暗騎士落入熟悉的懷抱。

仍舊是相同的天藍色眼睛，相同的姓名，相同的DNA組成，現在甚至擁有了相同的記憶。但不知怎麼的，布魯斯覺得，他的克拉克再也回不來了。

眼前的超人，是細心呵護妻兒，年長且富有經驗，依舊愛著人類的光明之子。然而即便他擁有一切克拉克與他們並肩作戰的回憶，卻再也不會是那個飽受世人批評，卻從未放棄過希望的，來自堪薩斯的農村男孩。

布魯斯忽然很想與黛安娜一起在酒館裡喝上三天三夜，如果不是兩位超級英雄抱頭痛哭的畫面實在有些聳人聽聞。

 

"那女孩還留著你的戒指啊，這個混蛋。"

當然蝙蝠俠無法、也無權將這句話甩在超人臉上，畢竟這不是超人的錯。

畢竟他也還留著自己那枚。

 

於是黑暗騎士只是道謝，然後轉身離去。

幾天後，布魯斯用蝙蝠洞庫存的氪石重新打造一枚戒指，並將之隨身攜帶，以備不時之需。

至於原先那枚，早已被收在書房裡某個不起眼的角落。就在一串珍珠項鍊、一個破碎的多米諾面具，以及一根沾滿鐵鏽色污漬的長棍旁邊。

 

END


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 聽說官方決定把n52的一切都抹煞掉，嗯，好喔。  
> #來互相傷害啊

布魯斯覺得最近自己有些不太對竟。

就像有時他看著黛安娜與克拉克聊天，腦中會突然浮現兩人飄在空中擁吻的模樣。

這一點都沒有道理，克拉克自始自終愛的都只有路易絲一人不是嗎 ?

聯盟中有吻過神奇女俠的應該只有蝙蝠俠才對......吧 ?

也許是那次為了找回記憶使用儀器的副作用，世界第一偵探頭一次對自己的記憶產生懷疑。

然而再怎樣布魯斯也相當確定超人與神奇女俠在一起的畫面只是錯覺，畢竟亞馬遜公主跟她的空軍上尉可一直都是很甜蜜的一對。

 

然而這也無法解釋夢中一閃而過的紅藍身影。

胸前S標誌昭示了與超人的相關性，不過布魯斯很確定克拉克從沒穿過這款制服，這樣的設計對童子軍來說有些太過時髦。

 

某天夜巡歸來後，老管家一如既往準備了點心與飲料犒賞偉恩父子。

可是不知怎地，布魯斯右手僵在拿取小點心的半空中。

他無法解釋內心莫名的悲傷與苦澀。

那明明只是塊普通的馬芬蛋糕，熱帶水果特有的甜膩氣息理應是嗜甜如命的布魯西的最愛。

於是蝙蝠俠把自己的份讓給了羅賓。男孩儘管沒說什麼，驚人的啃食速度已然說明食物是相當美味。

黑暗騎士認真覺得有什麼不太對竟。布魯斯記錄下一連串疑點，打算明天去找札塔娜問問。

 

然而他終究還是不記得了。蝙蝠電腦裡也從未有過相關紀錄。

 

超級英雄依舊日復一日的拯救世界，地球照常運轉著。

一天夜裡，偉恩家餐桌上再次出現精緻擺放在銀盤內的馬芬蛋糕，做為飯後甜點。

 

"唔，是香蕉口味。阿福你做得真好吃。"

"老爺喜歡就好。"

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 覺得這才不是融合啊啊啊阿，老超根本把N超人格整個吃掉了......  
> 穿著N超的衣服，用N超的臉做出老超的舉動簡直不忍看==  
> (磨刀霍霍向編輯)


End file.
